Oh my gosh STOP CRYING!
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Olimar and Louie are stuck with a crying blue pikmin, can they stay sane? Rated T for language.


Olimar was calmly walking through the water with his blue Pikmin. He was running short on some reds and he and Louie really needed some to get at some bulborbs, so he was taking some blues across a pond to the other side to collect some flower pellets to create some more red Pikmin.

The walk was going so well until…a pikmin tripped. All the pikmin immediately stopped walking and started shrieking loudly. Olimar ran to them, wondering what was wrong. The lone pikmin itself was still in the water, trembling. Olimar went up to the pikmin to see what was the problem, oblivious to the pikmin covering their invisible ears.

The pikmin sat itself up, its eyes were glassy and little whimpers were sounding from it. Suddenly, it took a deep breath and a loud cry filled the area. Olimar covered his ears, or at least his helmet, to try and block the sound out. He looked over at the other pikmin to see them all sitting on the ground with their little hands over their invisible ears. They seemed to be unavailable to help their wailing comrade so Olimar was going to have to solve the problem by himself.

The pain from the wails gave Olimar a killing headache but he knew he had to calm the pikmin before it left him deaf. He went up to it and checked it over, just to see if there was any scratches or cuts, nothing. He tried to give it a pat on the back but that just made it cry harder. He groaned, the pikmin was either one, somehow still hurting, or two, crying for absolutely no reason and just being a pain in the ass.

He tried to pick it up and bounce it around like one would do to a baby, but it was not very effective. Olimar used calm words! It wasn't very effective. Crying Pikmin used Ear shattering scream! It was critical! Olimar used swear words! It was completely useless, in fact, it made it even worse! Crying Pikmin used Water falls of tears! Olimar's defense went down! Olimar used Shhh! It wasn't very effective. Crying Pikmin used Ear shattering scream! Olimar ran away!

"LOUIE! LOUIE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Olimar screamed.

"Olimar calm down, what's wrong?"

"THERE IS A FREAKING BLUE PIKMIN GIVING ME HEARING PROBLEMS!"

"…what?"

"JUST COME WITH ME!" Olimar then grabbed Louie's arm and dragged him to the area where the Crying Pikmin resided. When they got there, Louie automatically tried to cover his ears, but thanks to the glass helmet around his head, there was nothing he could do about it. Olimar then showed Louie the pikmin that beat him in a battle. Louie tried the same things as Olimar but there was no avail.

"…ASK THE FREAKING BLUE PIKMIN!" Louie screamed.

"HELLOO? DO YOU NOT SEE THE STATE THEY'RE IN?! I BET THAT IF WE TRIED TO EVEN MOVE THEM, THEY WOULD BEAT OUR SORRY ASS TO THE GROUND AND GO BACK TO THE POSITION BEFORE!"

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, DUMBASS?!"

"We should just try to calm it down again and probably get it to sleep."

"…I SAY WE JUST KILL IT!" Louie screeched. He then picked up a pipe out of nowhere and went to hit the crying pikmin. Olimar panicked and took the pipe away from him.

"ARE YOU WACKO?! THIS IS A CRYING PIKMIN! WE DON'T JUST KILL CREATURES JUST BECAUSE THEY CRY!" Olimar then slapped the Co-captain in the face two times before putting the pipe away somewhere in a place where no one will ever find it.

Louie rubbed his cheek for a couple of seconds before apologizing. "I'm sorry Olimar, I guess I couldn't stand the crying and went a bit bonkers, can we just calm it down and get back to what we were doing?"

Olimar then smiled and said. "It's okay Louie, the crying was actually driving me a bit crazy as well, but I don't think it'll get calm that easily…"

The pikmin that hung out around the base decided to take the risk and look for their leaders. They heard a loud wail coming from an area that was surprisingly devoid of enemies. Most likely from the loud wail itself. They saw their leaders trying to calm a little blue pikmin that was crying its lungs out. Bags clearly hung from their eyes as they hurriedly tried to calm down the pikmin.

They pikmin from base took a step forward but the captains didn't acknowledge them. When they took another step forward, one of the captains looked up at them before telling the other captain of their presence. They sat there before rushing at the group and pushing them toward the crying pikmin. Then they backed away against a wall and shivered. They had been trying all day for the pikmin to calm down, whether it was piggy back riding to bouncing in their lap, nothing would calm it down.

One hand was all it took, just one freaking hand was all it took! One red pikmin had the courage to march up to the still crying pikmin and slap it to its senses! The Captains were gaping in jealousy, anger, and relief. They jumped up in excitement, dancing like nuts before collapsing on the spot. The pikmin knew that their captains had a hard time and glared at the once crying blue pikmin, who smiled sheepishly. They picked up the tired leaders and carried them to their ship before they headed to their onions.

The next day when Olimar was fully awake, which was at about noon, he was collecting some pellets to get more reds as was planned to do yesterday, when one of the pikmin tripped and fell over on its face. Olimar stared, not knowing what to do. The pikmin sat up and trembled before unleashing the Cry of Sadness!

Olimar's eye twitched and he and Louie who just showed up yelled, "FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… "

**Me: The idea was in my head! Its 3:45 in the morning and I'm tired.**

**Olimar: Please don't ever make us do that again…**

**Louie: PLEASE! *cries***

**Me: o.O' well…Please review and pray that I won't have an idea like this again.**

**Louie: Don't make us go through torture! *cries again***


End file.
